This invention relates to new and useful improvements in book holders, and although it is designed specifically for use for paperback books, nevertheless it can readily be adapted for use with hard covered books if so desired.
The prior art consists of several devices designed to hold books or manuscripts in the open position and examples of prior U.S. Patents include the following: Nos. 3,747,889-2,792,668 2,224,530-647,517-3,097,444-1,116,016-1,923,351 2,807,908-634,922-3,951,374-889,863-4,116,414 and 3,447,770.
These generally suffer from several disadvantages such as difficulty in adjusting the angle that the book is held, difficulty in holding the book in the open position with the pages relatively flat yet at the same time permitting easy turning of the pages, lack of stability and less intricate and involved structure is used and general cost of manufacture to mention just a few.